requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Rook
__NOEDITSECTION__ This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Sam Richardson within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate. In fact, if it's not flattering, it's probably a lie. Don't listen to it. If you heard something nice about Sam, share it in the rumors section. Your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page, except the OOC parts. 'Overview' Sam was Embraced by Victor Castle during a business trip to Kingsmouth around New Year's Eve. An ambitious tech investor in his mortal life, the fledgling is currently learning the ropes to survive in Kindred society, striving to soon become a member of the Establishment. 'Description' A tall and handsome man in his late 20s, dressed fashionably either in business-casual attire when attending Kindred gatherings or smart-casual whenever he feels he can get away with it. The combed back hair leaves plenty of space for Sam's big, green eyes to shine. In combination with his regular and confident smiles, Sam radiates a sense of trust which is fortified by his salesman baritone. Sam lives in the Arondel Estate in Crowninshield. 'RP Hooks' * Sam is a businessman, and most of his assets are available for trade. Need money to buy something shiny? Connections to cover up a threat to the Masquerade? Juice to conquer a territory? Henchmen to demolish a competitor? Sam can help. * Sam is a Daeva. Abuse this information at your own risk. * Alder Castle can be short-tempered at times. Talk to Sam if you want to deliver a message. * Sam is only a Commissioner in training, but already tries to fulfill that function as best he can. 'Rumor has it ...' * Because Sam is being taught in Kingsmouth's social structure, he has no ability to rely on his own social abilities in a conversation. You can hardly be in the room with him without him blowing some Kindred power like a kid with a raygun shooting everything he sees that catches his eye. * Secretly Samuel Richardson is a member of a Skulls-style order that has now infiltrated Kindred society, and he wields the second highest political power in the city, thanks to his high-power ties. ** I hear that he's already the most influential Kindred in the city. He controls -everybody-. Old rumors * Sam got busted by the cops in a VERY public place! Cuffed, and everything. It's a wonder he didn't frenzy. ** It was all a big mistake. But sometimes that happens when you're caught flirting with someone's girl. * The young Invictus's politics are apparently more Carthian in sensibility than otherwise.. ** I heard Sam was going to cry bloody tears of sadness over how poorly little Sashana was treated. * Sam's dating one of the ghouls who work at Elysium. ** Does Katya know that? Because she's been all over him every time they've been seen in public together. The two of them got thrown out of Elysium for Behavior Unbecoming. ** Does Katya know he's trying to force bond women into being his lovers? * He's been taking advantage of other Kindred's technological illiteracy to bug their phones and spy on their personal information, and uses his own phone to hide from the government. Says he won't submit to any lawful authority over him, Kindred or kine! * Sam's sire has been heard to complain that Sam can't be allowed out in public unescorted, because he sticks his fangs into every woman he meets. ** So, you mean... he's a Daeva? ** I thought Sam was supposed to be an unreleased childe? If that's so, how come he's out there alone all the time? Wasn't he supposed to have an escort or something 'Family' OOC: NPC ties are represented by merits with a total value of 45 beats. Castle.jpg|Victor Castle Sire (PC)|link=Firouz Alana.jpg|Alana Loren Sister (PC)|link=Alana Loren Tara Lynn.jpg|Seda Bathory Aunt (NPC)|link=Seda Bathory Caterina Murino.jpg|Katya Grey Cousin (NPC)|link=Katya Grey Wes Studi.jpg|James Aaron Cousin (NPC)|link=James Aaron 'Noteworthy humans (OOC)' Aileentwo.jpg|Aileen Ally (PC)|link=Aileen Doyle Logan_hat-tip.jpg|Logan Friend (NPC)|link=Logan Sam_Eddy_square.jpg|Eddy Bodyguard (NPC) Sam_Retainer2.jpg|Barbara Retainer (NPC) Sam Megan.jpg|Megan Friend (NPC) 'Beauty shots' Sam_Richardson_2.png Sam_Richardson_3.png Sam_Richardson_4.png 'Toys' Sam Motorcycle.png Sam Car.png Sam_Amex.jpg Sam_Phone.jpg Sam_Computer.jpg Sam_present1.jpg Sam_present2.jpg Category:Active PC Category:Vampire Category:Daeva Category:Invictus